


Betta days

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and kisses, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: Shu takes Mika on a date and is a very awkward bean.----------------ESO 2019 Round 3!Day 2 prompt: Out on a date.





	Betta days

“Kagehira, make yourself presentable, we’re going out.”

Itsuki Shu barged his way into the living room of their shared accommodation, (namely, Shu’s house) like an untamed whirlwind on a path only he knew, and Mika was found with a mouthful of candy like a deer caught in headlights. He blinked a few times and crunched down, caushing Shu to wince, and swallowed abruptly.

“Nnnah, Oshi-san, I thought you were spendin’ th’ day in yer sewin’ room ‘n didn’t wanna be disturbed?”

”I changed my mind, not that it’s any of your business. My brilliant mind was being suffocated in that room so I need a change of scenery to help me work properly. Come, Kagehira, Your clothes are already laid out.”

Mika wasted no time and scrambled to his feet, “Where are we goin’?”

“You’ll see when we get there. Don’t dawdle or I’ll leave you behind.”

Mika wasted no time and rushed past Shu, making his way upstairs and returning a few minutes later dressed in the clothes Shu had chosen for him: a long, pale grey sweater over thin black jeans, and a long black overcoat.

“Nnn Oshi-san, did ya buy these for me? They’re really comfy ‘n I look good in them. Thank ya, Oshi-san, ‘m real grateful!”

Shu coughed awkwardly and averted his gaze as Mika showed off his outfit, “Y-you had been wearing the same few outfits for a while so I simply didn’t want to be seen with you in them anymore.” There was a pause, followed by, “Don’t give me that look, Kagehira!”

Mika grinned knowingly at Shu but didn’t say any more, he skipped past to the entryway to collect his shoes. Before he could pick out a pair, a box was thrust at him from the side, Shu still avoiding his gaze. “You’re wearing the outfit so these are the shoes that go with them.”

Mika’s face lit up as he opened the box to reveal a pair of white oversized high tops.

“They’re hardly what I’d consider acceptable style, but Wataru insisted this is considered ‘fashionable’ to the plebeian masses, so I accepted his opinion despite my better judgement.”

Mika as only half listening as he dropped to the floor to immediately pull his new shoes on. He knew Shu would have bought the highest quality he could afford (and probably had to have a very strange conversation with his older brother on why he wanted to spend so much money on clothes that weren’t even for him), and Mika was so grateful. He slipped them on and grinned widely back up at Shu, “They fit real well, Oshi-san, ‘n feel real comfy!”

“Hhmf! If only they were more stylish. But at least you look in anything I put you in, Kagehira. That is one of your good points.” They both ignored the blushes that crept onto each other’s faces and were both silently grateful to the other.  
“Come, Kagehira, let’s not idle any longer.”

The pair traveled for a while, mostly by train (to Shu’s constant complaints, even though he had been the one to suggest their route) and they made idle chatter, mostly Mika getting lost in his ramblings and Shu responding where necessary. Mika had been completely ignorant to where they were travelling to the entire time, until they were finally stood in front of their destination.

“Oshi-san, are we goin’ to the Aquarium?”

“Kagehira, are your eyes not open properly that you have to ask that question?”

“I thought ya hated places like this the most?”

“Hhmf! Of course I do, overcrowded with the vulgar masses simply to stare at some animals encased in glass?”

Mika’s face dropped and Shu frowned, looking away from his awkwardly.

“B-but you’d mentioned how you wanted to visit, and you haven’t been completely useless lately.”

“We came here for me?” Mika beamed at him and reached out to clasp Shu’s hand with both of his own. “‘m real happy Oshi-san, I finally get t’ have an aquarium date with ya!” He pulled Shu towards the entrance despite the other’s weak willed protests, grinning the whole time.

“Kagehira, s-stop pulling. Kagehira!”

* * *

The majority of their time was spent with Mika being very enthusiastic over every tank they came across, and Shu trying very hard to feign disinterest. Mika could tell otherwise though, and the times he noticed a glint in Shu’s eye, he made sure they spent longer at that particular tank. Mika knew that a lot of the fish would spark Shu’s inspiration: many of them could certainly be considered beautiful and elegant, even if Shu wouldn’t admit it himself.

After a few hours, the pair had found an empty bench in a quieter part of the aquarium and Shu excused himself to freshen up in the bathroom. Mika sat and waited, happy and contented with how full his heart felt. He knew that this certainly wouldn’t have been Shu’s first choice for a date, or even his second or third, but just the thought that Shu brought them here just for him was enough for him to be inexplicably happy.

He hadn’t realised how long Shu had taken when he finally returned, averting his gaze away from Mika and sitting next to him awkwardly, keeping one hand stuffed into his coat pocket.  
“Nnn Oshi-san, ‘s everythin’ okay?”

Shu didn’t respond immediately: he fidgeted where he sat and stared purposefully away from Mika, then after a few moments he pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed Mika a small paper bag with the Aquarium’s branding on. Mika raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as he opened up the bag and gasped.

“O-oshi-san?” Mika pulled out two small Betta fish keychains, one, a dual toned blue and yellow fish, the other, a pale lilac one. They were, for all intents and purposes, tacky, but Mika felt like he was going to burst.

“Th-they’re cheap and vulgar, but it seemed the sort of thing you like.”

Mika held them to his chest for a moment, his emotions threatening to spill out, “Nnah O-oshi-san I love them so much, but ya didn’t hafta spend yer money on stuff ya don’t like. Ya already bought these clothes for me ‘n I’m real grateful. Ahh ‘m so happy I could die~”

“Hhmf, if that’s the case, I won’t be spending anymore money on you if you insist on dying so easily-” Shu turned to Mika as he was scolding him, and was shocked into silence as Mika leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss lasting only a few moments. Mika pulled back and grinned at Shu, pleased at the blush that immediately formed on Shu’s face.

“K-k-k-kagehira!” Shu stuttered over his name as Mika jumped up from the bench and spun around, holding his hand out for Shu.

“C'mon Oshi-san, let’s finish this date ‘n go home, okay? Next time I’ll take ya somewhere to make ya really happy.”

Shu accepted his hand and stood, the blush still beet red on his face, but he didn’t let go of Mika’s hand.

“Useless idiot. I’m happiest whenever I’m next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Episode 6 of the anime and cried for like an hour then finished this so we're all good here in ValkyrieP town.  
Some cute fluff of these two cuties. It was a little rushed because I ran out of steam with it but I love them anyway.
> 
> Find me on twitter @clothhwaltz!


End file.
